fantasyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der König auf Camelot
Der König auf Camelot (orig. The Once and Future King) ist ein vierteiliger Fantasyroman von T. H. White (1906-1964). Sie basiert auf Elementen der Artus-Sage, besonders auf Le Morte Darthur von Sir Thomas Malory, einer Zusammenstellung verschiedener Erzählungen der französischen und einheimischen Artus-Epik. Die deutschen Ausgaben erschienen bei Klett Cotta bis sie 2009 erstmals zu einer Gesamtausgabe zusammengestellt wurden. Handlung Das Schwert im Stein (orig. The Sword in the Stone) 1938 Der junge Arthur, genannt Wart (dt. Warze), lebt bei dem Ritter Sir Ector und dessen Sohn Kay. Arthur ist vom Charakter her ruhelos, wissbegierig und träumt davon eines Tages ein heldenhafter Ritter zu werden. Eines Tages nimmt Kay den Habicht Cully mit sich und Arthur begleitet ihn. Als Cully ausbüxt nimmt Arthur die Verfolgung auf und irrt durch den Wald herum bis er für kurze Zeit König Pellinor trifft, dieser Jagd nämlich das Biest Glatisant. Nach der Begegnung trifft er auf den wunderlichen alten Zauberer Merlin, der sich bereit erklärt Arthurs Lehrer zu werden. Zugleich macht Arthur Bekanntschaft mit Merlins sprechender Eule Archimedes. Die beiden kommen zu Sir Ector und nach ein paar Kostproben wird Merlin offiziell Arthurs Lehrer. Arthur wird von Merlin in verschiedene Tiere verwandelt um so Lektionen zu lernen, was ihm große Freude bereitet. Die Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit (orig. The Queen of Air and Darkness) 1939 Arthur ist König geworden und Zauberer Merlin steht ihm weiterhin zur Seite. Arthur muss gegen Könige und Ritter vorgehen, die seine Herrschaft nicht anerkennen wollen, um so seine Rolle als König zu festigen. Als Arthur Merlin gesteht dass er Spaß am Krieg hat wird er genauer über Macht und Recht belehrt und ob es überhaupt triftige Gründe für Krieg gibt. Merlin versucht König Arthur zu erläutern, wie eine gute Gesellschaft entstehen kann. Angeregt durch Merlin entschließt König Arthur die Tafelrunde für seine künftigen Ritter zu erfinden. Der missratene Ritter (orig. The Ill-Made Knight) 1940 Der junge Lanzelot, Sohn von König Ban von Benwick, ist nicht gerade gutaussehend (sein Gesicht hat was affenartiges), aber ist entschlossen ein tapferer Ritter unter König Arthur zu werden. Dafür trainiert der Junge sehr hart. Ein paar Jahre später wird er von König Arthur zum Ritter geschlagen und wird sein bester Freund. Als König Arthur Guinevra heiratet und sie somit zur Königin von Camelot wird empfindet Lanzelot zunächst große Eifersucht. Lanzelot versucht sich mit der Königin anzufreunden, doch dann verlieben sich Sir Lanzelot und Königin Guinevere ineinander. Lanzelot steht vor dem großen Konflikt zwischen der Freundschaft zu seinem König und seiner Liebe zur Königin. Er verlässt Camelot um Menschen in Not zu helfen und übersteht viele Kämpfe, aber trotzdem kann er die Königin nicht vergessen. Doch dann begegnet Lanzelot in einer Stadt die junge Lady Elain, die sich in ihn verliebt. Diese Begegnung soll für Lanzelot zu einem Verhängnis werden. Die Kerze im Wind (orig. The Candle in the Wind) 1958 König Arthur und Ginevra regieren weiterhin zusammen in Camelot, doch durch das Verhältnis zwischen Lanzelot und Ginevra droht das Gleichgewicht des Reiches zu kippen. Lanzelot ist bei allen Rittern der Tafelrunde beliebt, darunter Sir Gawaine, Sir Gaheris und Sir Gareth. Doch zwei Ritter wenden sich gegen König Arthur, Königin Ginevra und Sir Lanzelot: Sir Agravaine, der Sir Lanzelot hasst, und Sir Mordred, der König Arthur hasst und nach dessen Thron giert. Zusammen beginnen sie eine Intrige gegen König Arthur. Das fünfte Buch 1941 verfasste T. H. White das fünfte und finale Buch "Das Buch Merlin", das erst 1977 (13 Jahre nach T. H. Whites Tod) veröffentlicht wurde. Kategorie:Buch